lolirockmarathonfandomcom-20200213-history
LoliRock Wiki:User rights promotions/Bureaucrats
=Bureaucrats= What is a bureaucrat? A bureaucrat is the head admin of the wiki. Bureaucrats must be admins to be bureaucrat. They have all the same rights as administrators except they also have the ability to make other users admin. Bureaucrats are not too much higher in power than regular admins. They just maintain the admin team and keep the it in place. Bureaucrats also are the most trusted admins on the wiki. There are usually one to three bureaucrats. Requirements *All bureaucrats must be admins. *Bureaucrats must be very active. Expectations *Bureaucrats are expected to carry all of the traits of a good admin. *Bureaucrats are expected to be extremely trustworthy. Promoting admins to bureaucrats When the wiki is looking for a new head admin, it will be posted at the top of this page. When the wiki is not looking for a new head admin, no one will be promoted. Every two months, the wiki will have a community discussion regarding the rules, layouts, and admins on the wiki to make sure everything is running smoothly and is in everyone's favor. If the community votes that we need another head admin or need to replace one, then a discussion will be held to discuss who should be the next head admin. OR if you feel that a certain admin deserves to be a bureaucrat and the wiki does not need any, you may bring up the matter on the wiki improvements board. 'Application' All admins who are in the running to become a bureaucrat must refill out an application and answer questions. Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and an admin. Wiki history: Give an explanation about your wiki history and any major things you've done for the wiki. Specialties/Skills: Give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as a bureaucrat. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Recommendations: Please give any recommendations from other users. We ask you to ask users who may know a lot about you and your working style to write up a recommendation about you, telling why they think you'd make a good bureaucrat. We prefer these users to be users you have worked with on wikis before. Please give at least one recommendation and at most, six. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. 'Questions' 1. What do you think being a head admin means? 2. What do you believe are the three most important qualities of a bureaucrat? 3. What sets you apart from other candidates and makes you the ideal candidate for this position? 4. Why do you think you are fit to be a bureaucrat? Please give detail for all questions. Send your application and questions all together here. ---- Applicants